Dragon Ball MA: Reborn
Dragon Ball MA: Reborn is a sequel to Dragon Ball MA. Golen is now 38 years old and is a the king of Planet "Golen" which is what it is now called. Somehow Planet Vegeta stuck together and they fo und the planet and Golen called himself the "King". Goku Jr. is 23 Golen had just found Planet Vegeta which morphed to gather after the explosion by Frieza. He soon built more on the planet and brought all the Saiyans he knew, and more Saiyans arrived. 15 years later... "Your majesty I wish to be a great servent on you." Zorn Jr. said "And you shall." Golen said "Thank you King Golen." Zorn Jr. replied "Dad!" Goku Jr. screamed "Happy 23rd birthday my son." Golen said smiling "Heh yeah, to think we've been on this planet for 15 years, and I only came here when I was eight." Goku said "So, were's Gogen?" Goku Jr. asked "I don't know." Golen said Goku Jr. jumped out of the palace and began looking for his older brother, when he found him it was a party, everybody was there! "Happy birthday to Goku!" Marron Jr. screamed "Thanks Mom." Goku Jr. said Goku Jr. started to cry "I have one mission Mom, and thats to find Xerixa Jr. the one I fought long ago." Goku Jr. Golen? Golen? GOLEN!!? Golen headed back to his palace and went inside "Well, I guess theres no more fighting for me." Golen said "Well, I guess we meet again you little crap." Xerixa said "Xerixa!" Golen screamed Golen jumped of the platform to another one and flew up He looked around and spotted Xerixa, and grabed him by the neck "How did you find me!" Golen screamed Xerixa grabed Golen's hands and pulled Golen layed on the ground, he haden't fought in so long. Xerixa stomped on Golen's face Until there was no breath Goku Jr. walked into the palace to discover that his father was dead Goku Jr. joined the fight only to be killed too. Gogen walk ed in while Xerixa was gone. "Golen? Golen? GOLEN!!?" Marron Jr. screamed "I'm going to continue my brothers destiny." Gogen said He put on Goku Jr's clothes and put a black belt on and red shoes. Back on Earth... A man named Zana had been training for 5 years in the hyperbeloic time chamber. "Why won't this door budge! I have fought the strongest fighters on the universe and now I have this!" Zana screamed He pulled out his sword and broke the wall in half, he walk by the new gardian, Vito, and Popo Gogen's Journey! Zana The Terror of All! "My father can't die, it's immpossible!" Gogen screamed "You're right. I faked it all." Golen said "I did it so he would leave and believe I was defeated." Gogen huged his dad. "I still have to contuinue Goku's journey." Gogen said "Yes, sadly he wasn't faking, but I know something. Your heart is merged with his, that is why you want to contuinue." Golen said "Golen! Golen! We need your help! A man just broke the door to the hyperbelioc time chamber!" Vito screamed "Immpossibe! Not even I could break that!" Golen screamed "I'll be right there!" Gogen pulled his hand out and tryed to catch his Dad, but failed "I need to go to earth." Gogen said "I know Goku's new journey, train with the 1st Goku." Gogen had a green aura, he flew and his aura rose Golen was on earth, Vito explained what the man looked like, Golen was after him. "Wait for me." Samurai said "Samurai." Golen said Samurai and Golen jumped and flew to Zana Somehow a barrier was around them "Mother Fuc*er!" Golen screamed "Golen!" Samurai screamed "What are you doing Zana! I have seen you train! You're powerful!" Golen said "Ok," Zana turned SSJ "How do you like me now?" "A bit worse." Golen said Golen jumped and kicked Zana Zana was punched against the barrier "I am the new king of saiyans so you have nothing!" Golen said Golen fliped and kicked Zana while doing it. Zana pulled out his sword and slashed Golen knocking him against the barrier "Golen! AHHHHHH! I cant take being good!' Samurai screamed Samurai flew up and blew up earth "Samurai?! What did he do!" Golen screamed The barrier kept Zana and Golen in. Golen grabed Zana's shoulder "I know you have some good in you, you're not evil." Golen said Zana stabed Golen saying "Sword of Destiny!" Golen was really dead this time. You could still see him though Golen still grabed Zana's shoulder "If you merge with me you will be stronger than me." Golen said "Wow, why did I kill you?" I'll do it." Zana said Golen went inside Zana "Gaaaaaaah!" Zana screamed Golen merged with Zana! Samurai's secret! "The merging has been done Zana, now we must find Samurai." Golen said in Zana's head Zana powered up and flew to space "Hes gotta be around here somewhere!" Golen and Zana said togather "You're right, I'm behind you." Samurai said "Oh shi-" Zana said, getting kicked in the face "You as*hole!" Zana screamed "You-You're the spitting image of Golen!" Samurai said with his eyes wide open Golen came out of Zana's body, and confronted Samurai. "What is wrong with you?!" Golen said "You do not know the true origin of MY family, I was born by someone related to Vegeta, not Valese! You don't even know the half of it, It is my destiny to be evil!" Samurai said "But, VEGETA WAS A Z-FIGHTER!" Golen replied, shooting blast as Zana Zana pulled out his sword and nearly cut of all of his armor, but the strong Samurai dusted of and was ok. Zana was filled with rage, shooting his ultra blast at Samurai. Samurai, however, blocked all the blast and made them hit Zana. "Y-You can't win, I am merged with Golen, and with that I am the strongest being of all time!" Zana said, exploding with rage "Super... Sword...Hao Blade!" Zana said, slashing Samurai with all his might! Samurai layed dead, but his last word we're "I love you... Golen" Zorn Jr. new king of Saiyans! Zana headed to Planet Golen, but Zana didn't like this felling of to much strength, he hated it, it didn't feel right to him. Golen's emotions and thoughts were now Zana's, even though the pair made a strong fighter, they didn't make good fuse partners. "Zana, I don't like this, I think everybody would be scared with you being king, I know someone who has been loyal to me for 2 years now." Zana took a step on the planet, the skretch of the the planet as he saw the wrecked buildings, dead bodies. "Dammit." Zana said, clunching his fist. "It's that man! The Legendary Super Saiyan!" The saiyan elites screamed, looking Zana in the eyes, but for some reason, for a quick second, they saw Golen insted of Zana. "Was it just me or did I see King Golen!" Zorn Jr. screamed, pointing at Zana "I think we all did Zorn!" A saiyan screamed. "You may not know it, but Golen has died, his ghost is inside of me." Zana said, looking at the shattered ground. "He's right his power has Golen's piled on top of it!" Zorn Jr. shouted. "You're right, and Zorn, I would like you to be the new king of Planet Golen being renamed Planet Saiyan." Zana/Golen said at the same time, and they now saw Golen again. Gogen, have Goku's adventure! Gogen looked around, his face was red, he had been walking for hours. "Dammit." Gogen said "I forget what he wanted to do on this planet." "Halt!" Gogen heard, he looked behind him and saw and android "I am Android Human 5.6! This is a restricted area!" The robot said as he started to attack Gogen. Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball MA Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen